Unexpected Transformations
by Shke Behet
Summary: G1: Starscream comes up with the ultimate plan to defeat Megatron: turn him into an insignificant flesh creature! But when he fails to get rid of him and the group of decepticons turned human, they must hide in plain sight until they can turn back! R&R.
1. Changes Big and Small

Changes, Big and Small

It was a normal Tuesday afternoon on the Nemesis, Skywarp was pranking, Soundwave was surveying, Hook was dissembling, and Starscream was scheming. Yes, all was well and normal on the Nemesis, that is until Starscream decided it was time to act on said scheme. He had finally found a way to get rid of Megatron for good, and it was all due to the fleshlings. Who knew they would actually be useful? He pushed a button on the computer he was currently monitoring and a small red light flashed in response. He smirked. Just then, a claxon began to go off within the Nemesis. He opened a communications channel to Megatron and his face appeared on the screen.

"A new energy source has been located mighty Megatron, shall I assemble a scouting party?" Megatron scowled. Just several days before, Starscream had humiliated him in front of his troops by questioning his authority for the umpteenth time. No, he would get no glory.

"Negative Starscream, I shall assemble a scouting party and go myself. Stay here and….guard the base." Starscream feigned anger.

"But Megatron-"

"No buts Starscream! You will stay here and that is an order!" His face disappeared and Starscream sat back in the monitor chair and smirked.

"As you command, _mighty_ Megatron." He brought up a new view screen. "Your turn's up doctor."

Less than an hour later saw Megatron and several decepticons flying high over the clouds, avoiding human detection. Soundwave, Skywarp, and Ravage flanked Megatron and followed his lead as he landed on a deserted plain. Soundwave would form energon cubes, Ravage would be the look-out, and Skywarp was along as muscle. Just in case the autobots decided to attack, besides, Starscream had been acting unusual, and when that occurred it was usually a good idea to separate the seekers.

"I see no energy source here. Soundwave are these the correct coordinates?"

"Affirmative, coordinates provided by Starscream are correct."

"Then Starscream has failed again." But at that moment, Skywarp spotted a small metallic device on the ground. He went and picked it up, it was so small it easily fit in the palm of his hand.

"What's this?" He brought it over to the others, and Megatron snatched it out of his hand. As soon as he touched it, it began to whistle. The device expanded, metal plates swinging up from the sides.

"Danger, unknown device emitting unusual energy." Skywarp peered over Soundwave's shoulder.

"Is that the energy source Screamer found?"

"Unknown." But at that moment, the device began flashing.

"Suggestion: Leave device." Megatron scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous Soundwave, we can-" Just then, the device exploded in a flash of light. The transformers were thrown back and scattered across the area, and were knocked out on impact.

"Well Doctor?" Dr. Arkeville came out from behind a rock and surveyed the fallen decepticons with barely contained glee.

"A success Starscream."

"Wonderful, I'll be right there." He raised the tower of the nemesis and left Thundercracker in charge before flying toward his fallen comrades.

Skywarp opened his optics and tried dimming them once the blinding light from the sun hit him. He was slightly confused when his optics didn't respond. He tried running a systems check and panicked when nothing responded. He was dead! But wait, he couldn't be dead, he was still on earth. What was going on? He sat up and groaned when his systems protested at the movement. Well, he had to be alive, otherwise he wouldn't feel pain. He looked around blearily and was surprised to see several humans sprawled on the ground. They hadn't shot any humans, had they? No, no they had been alone. So where did they come from? He tried getting to his feet and fell as soon as he stood up. He was able to catch himself but started screaming when he saw his hands. He was human! He started pawing at his skin. He felt his back and let out a frantic cry when he found his wings missing.

"No! No this isn't happening! This isn't happening!" He scratched his shoulder, digging his nails in and drawing blood. He continued mauling his shoulders hoping that his wings would magically appear. He was suddenly thrown to the ground, his arms held behind his back. He thrashed under the weight.

"Let me go!"

"Get a hold of yourself you useless seeker!" He stilled as he recognized his commander's voice.

"M-Megatron?" Indeed, as the arms holding him down pulled away, he turned his head to see a human male larger than himself, with silvery hair and red eyes. Not wearing a stitch of clothing. Skywarp burst into hysterical laughter.

"You're naked! Humans look ridiculous without outer coverings!" Megatron growled and crossed his arms.

"So are you, you imbecile!" Skywarp stopped laughing and looked down at himself.

"Oh slag. We're human!" Megatron released his seeker, relatively convinced he would stop mutilating himself now that he was distracted.

"Yes it would appear so." Megatron examined his human hand with a mixture of fascination and disgust. Movement out of the corner of his eye distracted him, and he turned to see Soundwave rise slowly from the ground. His communications officer put a hand to his head in pain, then turned to the left.

"You have been discovered." For a moment Megatron thought Soundwave was going crazy from the shock, until a familiar form came shuffling into view from behind a rock.

"Dr. Arkeville, I thought you had offlined." The old man laughed, picking up the forgotten device on the ground.

"Brilliant, is it not? At last, my revenge against you is almost complete Megatron." Megatron clenched his fists and regretted not killing the doctor when he had the chance.

"You will pay for this with your pitiful life doctor, I guarantee it." Suddenly, a crash sent the uncoordinated newly made humans to the ground as a pair of large metal feet came into view.

"I don't think so _mighty _Megatron." Starscream loomed over the group of humans, casting a shadow. Megatron looked up at his second command with anger, and a twinge of fear. He had never realized just how large they appeared to humans before.

"Starscream, I should have known you had a hand in this."

"Indeed. I may not have been able to defeat you when you were a transformer but I doubt I'll have any trouble now, and once you're gone I can take my rightful place as the leader of the decepticons."

"That will never happen Starscream, you will pay for this treachery!" He backed away from the seeker, almost tripping as he backpedaled, he couldn't let Starscream beat him!

"It is you who will pay, Megatron." Starscream raised his foot and Megatron dove to the side. He quickly rolled and stood up in shock as Starscream cackled, then frowned, counting the humans on the ground. He turned to Dr. Arkeville.

"Where is Skywarp? I told you not to do anything to him!" Skywarp stood up shakily from the ground.

"I'm right here you idiot! Your stupid squishy turned me into a human." Starscream grimaced. This wasn't part of the plan. Megatron was supposed to be the only one turned into a fleshling. He would just have to have the good doctor turn his wing mate back once he disposed of Megatron.

"I'll deal with that later, but right now I have a pest control problem I need to take care of." Megatron narrowed his eyes at his second in command. When he got his body back he was going to dissemble Starscream and have Hook reformate him into a paperweight. Starscream stomped toward him again, and Megatron found himself frozen, looking up at the large form of Starscream. Just before he was about to step on him, another body collided with him, pushing him out of the way at the last second. Megatron stared in shock at the shaggy black haired man crouched over him, and realized in shock that it was Ravage, the only decepticon that had not been accounted for. He snarled at Starscream, who laughed at their predicament. Soundwave hurried over to them.

"Query: Are you injured?"

"No, Skywarp!" Skywarp stumbled over to them.

"What?" Megatron winced at a pang in his side, the stomping footsteps of Starscream drawing closer.

"Get us out of here!" Skywarp shook his hands nervously. How the hell did he teleport as a human?

"But I don't know-" Starscream's foot appeared above them and Megatron shook Skywarp.

"NOW!" And with a flash of light, Starscream's foot hit empty ground.

"No!" Starscream hit the ground with a curse and turned his anger on Dr. Arkeville. "How did he do that?"

"I don't know! He shouldn't have been able to…"

"Well obviously he can. And now I've lost Megatron thanks to your incompetence!"

"Don't blame me Starscream. You had your chance to eliminate him and you wasted it." Starscream let out a frustrated growl and shot the ground next to Dr. Arkeville.

"You're going to help me get him back _Doctor, _or you will pay for this!"

"Fine Starscream, I will help you, but this is not my mistake." Starscream growled, as soon as this mistake was corrected, he would rid the world of Dr. Arkeville once and for all.

Ten miles away four men lay sprawled on the ground.

"Skywarp you imbecile, what was that?"

"Hey, I got us out of there, didn't I?" Skywarp mentally slapped himself on the back. Oh yeah, human, and he could still teleport. Megatron sat up and glared at his former seeker. "Soundwave, explain."

"Abilities from our bodies are retained in weakened condition. Skywarp's warping ability is skewed by a smaller power source and unavailable GPS." Megatron groaned.

"Great, warp again, we need to get farther away from Starscream." Skywarp nodded and with a flash, they landed in an alleyway. Skywarp and Megatron landed in a dumpster, while Ravage landed on all fours, and Soundwave ended up sprawled next to him. Megatron shoved Skywarp down and gingerly stepped out of the dumpster.

"Stupid disgusting fleshlings and their habits!" Skywarp fell out of the dumpster headfirst, his short black hair plastered to his head. Megatron sighed.

"Soundwave, report." Soundwave looked around and closed his eyes.

"Location: human establishment called Rush, population 70,000." They other decepticons stared at him, surprised.

"How do you know that?" Soundwave looked over at Skywarp, who was still on the ground.

"I still retain some of my telepathic abilities, though they are greatly diminished." Megatron nodded and rubbed his chin.

"We must get our bodies back before Starscream makes a mess of the decepticons, Soundwave, find a way to change us back!" Soundwave straightened.

"I must have access to resources, Dr. Arkeville created the device that changed us, therefore it stands to reason that human technology changed us, with the help of Starscream."

"You're right, we will find the nearest human scientific establishment and raid it for resources!"

"Negative, current appearances will attract too much attention. Human authorities will be altered before a raid can be successfully completed." Megatron surveyed his troops, Soundwave was right they would attract too much attention. All four of them were currently naked and covered in dirt and trash. They would need to find a secure location to regroup and come up with battle plans. Megatron shivered as a gust of cold wind hit him. Outer coverings would be needed as well.

"Agreed, we must first acquire human coverings, Ravage!" The shaggy black haired man tried to stand up, and promptly fell over. Soundwave hoisted him up and he stood to attention.

"Recon! Try not to be seen, you must find us human coverings!" Before Soundwave could protest, Ravage bounded out of the alley.

"Megatron, Ravage is ill-suited for this mission. He is-" But at that moment a high-pitched scream was heard, and all the decepticons rushed to the mouth of the alley to see Ravage crouched over a human female….purring.

Rhianna Avolos walked down the street after her afternoon classes at the University ended. It was only about six blocks away from her apartment, and the sun was shining. She stopped and breathed in the fresh air, when she was suddenly tackled from the side. She hit the sidewalk hard and stars appeared in front of her, her head throbbing from the impact. She blinked blearily and looked straight into the red eyes of a shaggy black haired man. A shiver went up her spine as his gaze seared through her. It was then she looked down. And screamed. The man promptly began nuzzling her head. Purring. She felt a panic attack coming on when the man lifted his head and grabbed her arm, pulling her off the ground. Her vision went black and she felt herself being drug by the man that accosted her, his hand having a firm grip on her upper arm.

The world darkened slightly and she realized he pulled her into an alley. Oh god, this was it, she was going to die in an alleyway after a lifetime of school. All she had done in her life was go to school! She had accomplished nothing! When the man didn't touch or strangle her, she looked around to see she was surrounded by not one, but four naked men. She promptly retreated back into herself and continued to think of her miserable existence of nothing but education. Meanwhile, the decepticons around her had a furious conversation.

"Ravage, what have you done?" Soundwave looked to his creation and attempted to read his thoughts. He was confused by the results.

"Transformation has damaged Ravage's central processor; he is in need of repairs." Megatron slapped a hand to his face and winced. It never hurt when he did that normally.

"Great, our spy is damaged, and has brought us a female human. Slaggit all!" He kicked the brick wall and swore in pain. Skywarp looked at the indent his leader's foot made in the brick with wide eyes.

"Pretty sure humans can't do that." Soundwave nodded.

"A fraction of our strength has remained, we are still stronger than normal flesh creatures." Rhianna swallowed a scream in her throat as the silver haired man kicked a hole in a brick all. All four of them stood over six feet tall and all were well built, and the shaggy black haired one was still cuddling up next to her. She tried crawling away and ended up kicking a rock. It rolled away from her and the man next to her looked up and zeroed in on the rock. He tensed and before she knew what happened he pounced on the rock. Rhianna momentarily wondered why this odd naked man was behaving like a cat, but thought better of it and used this chance to escape.

She took off running and was almost out of the alley when the decepticons noticed what was happening.

"Stop it!" Soundwave caught her and dragged her back to the others.

"Let go!" She started thrashing and kicking. Megatron studied the human in front of him. He couldn't let it go; it would alert the human authorities. He smirked when he came to a decision.

"Congratulations human you have been given the honor of helping the decepticons." She stopped and stared. What the hell?


	2. Table Manners

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews. They made our day.

Table Manners

"_This_ is your dwelling? Hmph." Megatron looked around the two-bedroom apartment the girl had led them to in distaste. They stood in a small living room, containing a white couch, a green armchair, and a small wooden coffee table. Across from it stood a medium sized TV on a TV stand. Across from the living room was a small kitchen with yellow appliances, and a window that looked out over the parking lot. The hallway dividing the two rooms led to several rooms beyond, most likely used for recharge. This establishment was far below him. He surveyed the girl, who had rushed to the back of the apartment with Ravage following her, promising outer coverings. She had kept her eyes upward and tried not to let their nudity affect her, after she was sure they weren't going to molest her. She went into the small bathroom and grabbed her bathrobe, her roommate's bathrobe, and several towels and handed one to Ravage. He stared at it.

"Put it around your waist, please." She didn't wait to see if he obeyed, but went back out into the small living room to distribute the towels to the others. She handed the man with the short black hair and violet eyes her bathrobe, and watched as he put it over his head.

"Like this?" She sighed and took it from him. Though she had barely managed to get them here without being arrested, they had shown absolutely no knowledge that normal people had of being human. It was like they were something else entirely, so she took the robe from him, and put it on, tying the fleece string and holding out her arms.

"See?" She took it off and handed it to him, before giving her roommate's purple bathrobe to the tallest and most intimidating man in the room. He was large and was currently glaring at her. She tentatively handed him the bathrobe. He had watched her demonstrate how to put on the robe to Skywarp, and merely struggled with the size. It was obviously far too small for him, then again, so was Skywarp's. She handed the last towel to Soundwave, who had the same disconcerting gaze as the shaggy haired man she had learned was named Ravage. Though Soundwave's short hair looked black at first glance, when he turned, the light caught his hair and she saw that it was tinted a dark blue. He had the same red eyes as the others, minus Skywarp. At that moment, Ravage came out of the bathroom holding up the towel with a puzzled expression on his face. She smacked a hand to her face and snatched Soundwave's from him, who hadn't yet put it on. She wrapped it around her waist and tucked in the ends.

"Like this!" She tossed the towel back at Soundwave and headed into the kitchen and started scrubbing the dishes in the sink. Soundwave and Ravage secured their towels and Megatron gestured to them.

"Soundwave, interrogate the human. We must find a scientific facility for you to use to change us back." Soundwave walked into the kitchen grabbed the female's shoulders and turned her around. She blinked in shock.

"Where is the nearest scientific facility?" Rhianna gaped like a fish.

"What? Uhh, I'm not sure. The college has some…" She realized she should probably stop talking. Soundwave released her.

"College…an institute of higher learning…that will be acceptable. Location?" She stared at the strange man who spoke like a machine with confusion.

"About six blocks that way." She pointed out the kitchen window, Soundwave following her gaze.

"Acceptable." He turned and left the kitchen and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Megatron nodded thoughtfully as Soundwave relayed what he learned. He gave his leader a serious look.

"In order to gain access to resources, disguises will be necessary."

"Disguises? Explain." Soundwave crossed his arms and Megatron noted with satisfaction that he was several inches taller than his communications officer, though they both towered over most humans.

"We must appear as normal humans, so their suspicion is not aroused." Megatron grimaced. He had no desire to do that, but if it would get them changed back, he would just have to deal with it. He looked back toward the kitchen where the female was, then looked at the apparel she had given them. It was just to cover their nudity, he understood that, but what he had seen of humans, they did not wear these 'robes' in public.

"Human!" He bellowed, and he heard a crash as the female dropped a dish in the sink.

"What?" She called back.

"Come here now!" Rhianna dropped the dish towel in the sink and braced herself before stepping into her living room.

"Yeah?"

"We require human coverings, an earth dwelling, and knowledge of flesh creatures and their habits. You will provide us with these." Rhinanna's eyes widened slightly. What was he talking about? Megatron looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to make herself useful, when he heard the door open. He grabbed the human, ready to use her as collateral if he needed to. The door opened and another girl walked in. She tossed her bag to the ground and slipped off her shoes before she looked up and spotted a group of half naked men and her roommate.

"Dang it Rhi I told you, you have to warn me when you bring naked men to the apartment." She huffed and went into her room, not giving the group a second glance.

"Skywarp, bring me that human. It can't know about us." Megatron turned on Rhianna. "You didn't you tell us there was another flesh creature residing here."

"You didn't ask." Megatron growled and raised his hand, causing the girl to flinch. He lowered his hand, he still needed the human, if it was injured, it would be useless. Meanwhile, Skywarp followed the other girl through the door of another room. She turned around and jumped.

"No way, get out." He grabbed her hand.

"Nope, you're coming with me." She struggled against his grip, but it was useless. He was much stronger than her. He drug her back into the living room where Rhianna was standing next to the tallest man, wearing her bathrobe.

"Hey, that's mine!" Rhianna shrugged.

"They had to wear something." Megatron ignored the girls and Skywarp let go of the other girl, who went over to 'Rhianna' and began having a hushed conversation. He observed the two thoughtfully. Rhianna had about five inches on the other girl, with paler skin and long dark blonde hair that almost reached her elbows. He noticed her optics were green when she gave him a nervous glance. In contrast, the other girl had short brown hair and blue optics. He growled. Like an autobots. He shoved her back and grabbed Rhianna's arm.

"Listen to me, you will do exactly as I say, or your little 'friend' here, will pay!" Rhianna looked at him with wide eyes and the other girl simply looked bewildered.

"Who the hell are these people?"

"I don't know!"

"Silence humans! I am Megatron, leader of the decepticons." Rhianna seemed slightly confused.

"Decepticons?" Her roommate spoke up.

"Those robots from the news, right?" She paused for a moment and regarded the man in front of her. "No you're not."

"Current appearance aside, I assure you I am Megatron."

"…Then why aren't you a giant robot?" Megatron gritted his teeth.

"That is the result of my traitorous second in command." He decided to elaborate when he saw the blank stare the short one was giving him. "He and a human scientist found a way to change us into humans, in order to get rid of me and take command for himself." Rhianna pointed at the purple decepticon symbol tattooed on his chest.

"Is that what that means? That's the decepticon symbol, right?" Megatron blinked and looked down.

"Interesting, our symbols remain. Good." He looked to his comrades and noticed that Skywarp had the decepticon symbol on both his upper arms, while Soundwave's was on his chest like him. Ravage's, meanwhile, was on his shoulder. Rhianna had a look of enlightenment on her face.

"That's why you guys don't seem to know anything about being human." She turned as Ravage sat down on the floor next to her and nuzzled her leg. "But what the heck's up with this guy?"

"Ravage's normal mode is that of an earth panther…he malfunctioned when we were changed."

"So he's a robot cat that turned into a human that thinks he's a house cat?" Megatron looked down at his formerly elite spy.

"…Yes." The three of them silently agreed to change the subject.

"If you're Megatron, who are these guys?" She gestured to Skywarp who was currently trying to find his balance without his wings, and Soundwave who was examining the fish bowl. Megatron grimaced at his once fearsome warriors.

"My communications officer and one of my seekers." Both looked up when they were mentioned. Skywarp looked up from his spot on the floor, and winked at Rhianna's roommate.

"Hey toots." He attempted to stand and fell over catching himself on the coffee table. "Name's Skywarp sweetheart."

"Uh, Casey, and him?" She pointed at Soundwave who was now attempting to remove the goldfish from its tank. He looked up and stood at attention.

"Designation Soundwave." Rhianna hurried over and slapped his hand as he almost took the fish out of the tank.

"Stop that! Don't put your hands in there, the oil on them affects the PH of the water!" Soundwave stared at the girl.

"What is its purpose?" Rhianna blinked.

"It's purpose? Goldy is a pet." Soundwave nodded.

"I see." Ravage appeared next to them, eying the fish with interest. Rhianna's eyes widened.

"Oh hell no, look at me!" Ravage looked up at her from his place crouching on the floor.

"You do not touch my fish, capiche? I mean it!" She shook her finger at him, which he reached for playfully. She sighed and picked up the fish bowl carefully.

"I'm just going to put him in my room." Once Rhianna was out of the room Casey eyed each of the supposed robots.

"I don't think you're actually decepticons." Megatron turned and advanced on her.

"It doesn't matter what you think human! You and you're friend will help us or I will kill you both." Her eyes widened in fear.

"Well you know I was always taught to help people." Megatron smirked, satisfied with her answer and the fear he saw in her disgusting blue optics.

"Good." Casey tried looking anywhere other than at Megatron, he was intimidating her. She eyed Skywarp and gasped when she saw his back.

"Crap what the heck happened to you?" She rushed over to him and sat him on the stool in the kitchen. She took in a breath and eyed the damage to his back. There were bloody gashes all along his shoulder blades that were still bleeding, and it looked like grit and dirt had gotten into his wounds. "What happened, did you get into a fight with a rake? This needs to be cleaned up before it gets infected."

"What happens if it gets infected?"

"You get gang green and die." Skywarp jumped up and started panicking.

"I can't die! Fix this!" She stifled a laugh and made him sit back down.

"I was kidding you're not going to die Jeez. I wasn't serious. Look go take a shower, get the dirt off and after that I'll fix you up." The decepticons looked at her blankly.

"Aww man, Rhi!"

Thirty minutes later saw all the decepticons showered and wearing towels, while they waited for Rhianna to get back from a place called 'Walmart' with coverings for them. Megatron threatened to kill Casey if she didn't come back or contact the authorities. She was currently tending to Skywarp's self-inflicted injuries. He was complaining loudly while she cleaned his wounds. Her face was still red from when the two girls had to show them how to shower. This one seemed much more sensitive to nudity than the other one. Suddenly he looked down, startled when his human body started making an unusual sound.

"Human, explain this!" He pointed to his abdomen where the sound was originating. Casey finished dressing Skywarp's back and regarded Megatron.

"You're hungry. Have you guys eaten anything?"

"I will not consume human food." She gave him a look.

"Tough, you're human. I'll make something." She went into the kitchen and started boiling some water for spaghetti. By the time the noodles were boiled, the sauce was cooking, and the garlic bread was almost baked four hungry decepticons were hovering over her shoulders.

"What?" Megatron pointed to his nose.

"Human, explain this!"

"That's a nose Megs."

"It is doing something unusual." She cocked an eyebrow and grabbed his nose plugging it.

"Is it still doing it?" Megatron slapped her hands away and glowered at her. "You were smelling the food. Didn't you guys have a sense of smell when you were metal?"

"There was no need."

"Uh huh. Well humans do, you are smelling the food, and your nose is saying it smells good. Okay?" She placed the pot of spaghetti on the table and gestured to the men.

"Well, sit down." Suddenly, the door opened and they all jumped to attention. Rhianna peered around the corner, laden with several bags.

"Okay, let's see if this stuff fits. Who wants to be first?" Ravage bounded over to her, knocking over a chair. She went into the living room, the decepticons following her. She pulled out several bags of boxers, a pack of fruit of the loom muscle shirts in large, and several pairs of large sweatpants.

"I just got the biggest sizes, here." She tossed a bag of boxers to Casey, and tore open the bag of white muscle shirts. She handed one to Ravage, then thought better of it and took it back and put it over his head. He struggled and she managed to get his head and his still-damp hair through. She guided him through putting his arms through and stepped back.

"It's a bit big, but they'll work great for the rest of you." She passed out the remaining shirts to the decepticons, and was glad she gave the package of boxers to Casey, who was trying to explain their importance to Megatron. She glanced at Ravage, whose shirt was too large for him. He was about the same height as her, while the others were all well over six feet. She threw away the bags and was heading to the kitchen when Ravage grabbed her arm.

"No, you get boxers and pants!" She left him to Casey and surveyed the kitchen table. Spaghetti. This was going to be messy. She put the sauce on the table and poured herself some water when the rest of the decepticons filed back in followed by Casey, who looked harried. Megatron simply looked angry.

"What is the point of these? They are itchy and uncomfortable."

"You complain a lot. That stuff cost me good money, and sweats are comfy." Megatron pulled at his shirt in anger. Rhianna ignored him and pulled the bread out of the oven. She grabbed a piece and started eating at the table, Casey following suit. The decepticons stared at the girls. Casey looked up and sighed.

"Sit down." She gestured to the table and started dishing them up. "Here you go." After each decepticon had food in front of him she started eating. They stared at their food, and then at the girls, and then at their food. Skywarp picked up the fork and wrapped his entire hand around it and attempted to twirl the noodles around his fork like Casey was doing. It didn't work. Rhianna looked up and moved her glass away from her plate so they could see her hands.

"Okay, it might be easier for you guys to cut the spaghetti first, like this. Okay, now hold your forks like this, uh huh, and put it in your mouth, chew, and swallow." She watched as they attempted to eat. Soundwave proved the best at it, while Skywarp managed to stab his cheek.

"Ow." Ravage looked at the fork like he was about to throw it, and Megatron slurped the noodles off the fork. Casey snorted to keep from laughing. There was no way these guys were decepticons. Everything she'd seen on the news and read on the internet said decepticons were terrifying, fearsome warriors, these guys couldn't handle silverware.

Rhianna groaned in frustration. "Maybe we'll just have toast for breakfast tomorrow." They could handle toast right?

"Where are they going to sleep?" Rhianna paused, she hadn't thought of that yet.

"Uh well someone can sleep on the couch and there's that old cot, someone will have to sleep on the floor."

"And Ravage can sleep at the foot of your bed." Rhianna narrowed her eyes.

"No."

"Why not? He loves you!" Ravage looked up from his plate of spaghetti he took to eating with his mouth, and smiled at her. Rhianna hid her face in her hands.

"What are you talking about?" They looked at Megatron, then at each other.

"You know…sleeping? You do it every night?" He looked at her blankly.

"Okay, well first you start feeling fatigued, then your eyes start drooping, then you lay down and fall asleep till morning, you know, to recharge your body." Skywarp raised his fork.

"Oh, you mean recharge!"

"Uh, yeah." The decepticons went back to trying to eat, Rhianna still trying to coach them. Casey sighed and turned to see Skywarp staring at her. He grinned at her, a noodle hanging out of his mouth. She sighed. She really wished Rhianna would stop bringing home strays.


	3. Arrested Development

Arrested Development

"Beep, beep, beep." Rhianna groaned and pounded on her alarm clock. She peered blearily at the digital numbers, eight in the morning. She contemplated going back to sleep when she became aware of a warm weight on her stomach. She froze, everything from the previous day coming back in a flash. She looked down to see Ravage clutching her waist, using her as a pillow. He had pulled off his shirt and sweatpants, leaving him in a pair of blue boxer shorts. His feet hung over the edge of the bed, and his black hair stuck up all over his head. She yelped and thrashed, throwing him sideways off the bed. He hit the floor with a thump, his head popping up from the ground, looking bewildered.

"I told you not to come in my room! I locked the door, you were supposed to sleep in the living room." He looked up at her with wide pleading eyes. Rhianna almost caved. Almost. "No go outside! My room is off limits. Shoo." She chased him out of her room and shut the door with a huff.

Ravage pawed at the door for a moment before going back into the living room. He turned around three times and curled up on the large plush chair in the living room. Megatron glared at his spy with disgust and a twinge of embarrassment. At least the autobots weren't around to witness how far his warriors had fallen. He was jolted from his thoughts when the small human with the disgusting blue optics walked past him and into the kitchen. She didn't even acknowledge his presence!

"Human, you will show me respect when you cross my path." Casey ignored him as she started making a pot of coffee. "Human you _will_ listen to me!"

"Casey. My name is Casey, not human. I don't call you Robot, so don't call me human." He ground his teeth, a bad habit he seemed to be developing.

"Very well _Casey, _you will show me respect when you cross my path." She sighed, the coffee was taking forever.

"As long you keep the derogatory nick names to a minimum." Finally the coffee was done. She grabbed a cup but thought better of it and grabbed two. She poured herself a cup and then poured one for Megatron and handed it to him. He cautiously sniffed it. He seemed to be getting the hang of his sense of smell.

"Hu—Casey what is this?"

"It's coffee, take a sip." He examined the dark brown beverage in front of him. It smelled pleasant and the girl seemed not to have any trouble with it. He slowly took a sip and promptly spit it back out.

"What is this? It scalded my mouth and tastes disgusting!"

"Sorry, guess I shoulda warned you it was hot. I'll put creamer in it." She opened the fridge and took Megatron's cup from him and added creamer to it before handing it back to him. "Here it should be fine now." He glared at her and very cautiously took a sip, while still hot, it did not burn him.

"Why is this beverage so hot?"

"Coffee is drunk hot, usually, I don't know why." Megatron sipped the beverage, wishing for energon. This tasted bleak in comparison. At that moment, Skywarp shot off the floor.

"Gah!" He blinked and looked around at Megatron and Casey.

"Slag, and here I thought this was just a bad glitch in my recharge cycle." Megatron heaved a sigh.

"Unfortunately not. Ravage!" He looked up in response from his place on the chair.

"Rouse your master, we must make plans." Ravage regarded Soundwave, who was sleeping peacefully on the couch, unaware of the activity around him. He pounced on him. Soundwave jolted awake and glared at his child.

"Ravage, desist." Ravage removed himself from Soundwave's chest and returned to Megatron's side.

"Now then, we must make our way to this 'college.' Ravage, I want you to examine the facilities, note all entrances and security personnel. Skywarp-" Just then Rhianna walked in the room, dressed and freshly showered.

"Ravage will look ridiculous at the college, no way will they let him in." Megatron glared at the girl's back as she went into the kitchen and got a cup of coffee for herself. Ravage appeared over her shoulder.

"No, you can't have this." She went and sat on the couch next to Soundwave, who still looked groggy.

"Is that so? In that case, I think I will make use of your _expertise. _You will take Soundwave to the facility." Rhianna shook her head.

"No, I won't let you steal from my college." Megatron rose to his full height, gesturing angrily, which sent his coffee flying all over Skywarp.

"Hey, this is hot!" Casey guided Skywarp back to the shower while Megatron argued with Rhianna.

"I will not stand for this! You will do as I say or pay the consequences!" He reached out and grasped her neck with his large hand, cutting off her airway. Soundwave put a hand on his shoulder.

"Violence not necessary. Female cannot stop us, her aid is still required." Megatron released the girl, who collapsed back onto the couch, gasping. Her neck was already beginning to bruise where he grabbed her.

"Let that serve as a warning to you. Now go!" She shook her head and tried to speak.

"He can't-can't go out like that." She gasped out, gesturing to Soundwave.

"Why not, he is in the coverings you provided us with."

"That was just kind of a temporary night time thing, just so you wouldn't be naked anymore. He needs real clothes, you all do." Megatron paused contemplating her statement.

"And proper coverings would allow us to be undetected?" Rhianna nodded her head, glad his anger had ebbed.

"Yes."

"Very well, you will take us to get these proper coverings."

"Sure, just let me get Casey." She went to find her roommate, who was leaning against the door of the bathroom, her face bright red. "Casey?"

"I'm starting to think he really was a robot. He doesn't know how to do anything."

"What happened?"

"Did you know he didn't know how to go to the bathroom? I had to give him step-by-step directions. Step-by-step Rhi."

"Glad I missed that."

"Sweetheart, I'm done!" Skywarp's voice echoed through the door.

"Wash your hands!"

"…How?"

"Oh goddamn it. Turn on the sink, use the soap next to it and move your hands around." She groaned and hit her head against the door.

"Sweetheart?" She shrugged.

"It's better than human. So what's up for the day? Can we get rid of them yet?" Rhianna shook her head.

"They're dangerous. They wanted to raid the science department on campus." Casey's eyes widened than narrowed.

"Dang it, I have classes there!"

"Yeah I know, I convinced them it would be better to get clothes instead." She lowered her voice. "We have to keep them away from the college." Casey nodded.

"Well, taking them to the mall should eat up most of the day." Skywarp's voice disrupted their conversation.

"Uh sugar?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I did this right." She opened the door to see soap suds on the mirror in front of him, the water still on. He himself was covered in soap suds. Casey groaned.

"Just your hands! Now you have to get back in!" Rhianna hurried out of the bathroom when Skywarp happily shed his robe and jumped back into the shower.

"This thing is fun."

"Shut up and rinse off!" Rhianna ran into a solid form and stumbled, unfamiliar hands steadying her.

"Suggestion: Watch where you're going." She watched as Soundwave approached Casey in the bathroom, waiting for his turn. Good, she would be stuck teaching them all the disgusting things about being human. She went into the kitchen and poured herself some cereal. She sat down and was startled when she felt something grab her feet under the table. She bent down to see Ravage staring at her, his pupils dilated. If he still had a tail, she was sure it would be waving behind him.

"No." She frowned then scooted her chair back. "Come sit down and eat." At least then he wouldn't try to play with her feet. Ravage sat down and she grabbed him a bowl, then grabbed another, as Megatron stomped into the kitchen.

"Human, I am-hungry again!" She poured two more bowls of Lucky Charms and sat back down. She handed them both spoons and poured milk on their cereal.

"Okay, this one's easy. Just use the spoon to dish the cereal into your mouth." They copied her, Ravage swallowing it whole. Rhianna pounded on his back.

"You have to chew it first!" Megatron chewed his own cereal very well, watching his spy's eyes water as he choked. He glared darkly at the refrigerator and all its human-ness. The sooner this ordeal was over, the better.

Casey walked into the kitchen followed by Soundwave and Skywarp.

"Guess what team? I decided that Skywarp here gets to show you guys all what to do in the bathroom. It'll be a fun learning experience and Soundwave is going to help." She sat down and grabbed the Lucky Charms before frowning when she found the box empty. "We're going to have to go grocery shopping too."

"I will not waste my time with this nonsense! After we acquire coverings we will go to this college and retrieve the equipment needed to revert us back to our proper forms." Casey sighed sadly as she tossed the box of Lucky Charms away, saying a silent farewell for her cereal.

"Look Megs if we don't buy food, then we'll have nothing to eat, and then you'll starve and die." Skywarp looked at her in horror.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah just ask Rhianna. She lost an uncle that way."

"What's an uncle?"

"Nevermind, but humans need to eat three times every day, breakfast, lunch, and dinner." They nodded and Rhianna left and went back into her bedroom. She didn't know much about the metal aliens that the rest of the world was always going on about. She grew up on a ranch miles away from the nearest town, with only three television channels and no radio. Not to mention, no transformer had ever been out here before, they usually kept to the west coast and the cities. Not out in the country. What she did know, though, was that decepticons were bad. They wanted to steal earth's resources for themselves. The autobots were their foil, who protected the human race. She remembered watching TV as a child and seeing a grainy image of Optimus Prime before her parents came and shooed her outside. They never wanted her to worry about the alien's that inhabited their planet, especially since they never came to the Midwest. But the image did capture her imagination. If these decepticons wanted to get to the science lab to turn back, it was likely her town would no longer be ignored by them. What she should do, then, was contact the autobots. She wondered if they would go easy on them. Though she was sure they were frightening normally, the men in her kitchen claiming to be decepticons were not that bad now. Almost comical, really.

She grabbed her laptop and typed autobots into Google. She got fan pages, online debates, and a Wikipedia page. That would work. She clicked on it and scrolled down to the part about communications. Over the years the autobots had established ways for humans to contact them if they needed help. She moved the pointer over the link and hovered for a moment before she heard Casey's voice from the kitchen.

"No! That's not how you eat a waffle!" She closed her laptop and left her room. Later, she would do it later. She walked back into the kitchen and ran into Skywarp, who was on his way back to the bathroom, his face was covered with syrup.

"This is why I got them cereal, not waffles!" She glared at Casey.

"What, I wanted waffles." She rolled her eyes.

"Everyone get on all of their clothes and clean up, we're going to get you more clothes." She looked pointedly at Ravage, who slunk out of the room to put on his sweatpants and muscle shirt. Ten minutes later saw everyone standing at the door.

"I have class in an hour." Rhianna shrugged.

"I'm supposed to be in mine right now, but I think this counts as an emergency." She turned and ran into Megatron, who squeezed her shoulders.

"Now then, I trust you won't do anything to-jeopardize our position?" Megatron looked down at the girl threateningly. He had noticed her looking uncomfortable, and wanted to make sure she still knew who was in charge. If she called the police, or worse, the autobots, she would pay.

"Yeah, come on." They walked down a short flight of stairs to Rhianna's jeep, the four decepticons looking wary.

"We have to….drive there?"

"It's too far to walk, here." She opened the back door and Ravage jumped in, followed by Soundwave and Skywarp. Megatron took the front seat, and frowned.

"This is below me, hurry up human!" Casey pinched her nose.

"Oh look, there's no more room, looks like I get to stay here." Skywarp grabbed her arm before she could walk away.

"That's alright, you can sit on my lap." She glared at him and Megatron turned around.

"I'm not stupid human, you are coming with us, I'll not have you turn us in!" Skywarp pulled her in and slammed the door. Rhianna got in the driver's seat and motioned toward her seat belt.

"Okay, everyone has one of these save Casey, pull it over you and buckle it in."

"Why?"

"So if we crash you won't die." The decepticons hurriedly put on their seatbelts, and Rhianna backed out of her spot.

"Whoa, this is weird." Casey gave Skywarp an odd look.

"What's weird?"

"I'm a jet, okay? I've never been in a car before. Oh man." Casey leaned away from him.

"Watch the road!"

"Ugh."

"Don't you dare throw up." He rolled his head back and groaned. "How does a fricking jet get motion sick?"

"I don't like this."

"Look ahead, don't throw up." She spent the rest of the drive trying to prevent Skywarp from vomiting. When they finally reached the mall Skywarp opened the car door and fell to the ground, taking Casey with him.

"Mmmhrg." Skywarp rolled on his back and stared up at the sky. "I miss flying."

"Get off me!" Megatron opened the door, but forgot to take off his seatbelt, and ended up snapping back against his seat. Rhianna quickly unbuckled him. They stared at the assembled decepticons warily.

"Okay, your mission is this: act like a normal human. Observe other people without being creepy, and do what they do, okay? I don't want to cause a scene." She led the group through the doors to the food court. Unfortunately, they did get some looks, simply because the four decepticons were all in sweatpants and looked like they should be in a gym. Though, she had to admit, they were attractive. Something she tried to forget, they were robots, not normal guys. Ravage grabbed her hair and her head jerked back.

"Hey! Stop that, do you see anyone else doing that?" Ravage looked around. An old man went by on his walker, several teenage girls pranced by with linked arms, and a group of Goths stared uninterested in the world around them. He shook his head. "See, no one else is pulling anyone's hair so don't touch mine." Ravage frowned slightly and followed the girls as they led the way around the mall. He had been staring at her long hair all morning, it wasn't his fault he had never seen hair up close before!

"Okay the best place to get clothes for you guys is probably Penny's, stuff's always on sale there. You'll need jeans and some shirts, and…shoes." Both girls looked at each other then at the feet of the decepticons. They forgot to get them shoes.

"Uh let's get shoes first." They went into Payless and Casey ushered Skywarp into the largest aisle.

"Come on guys, you'll probably all have to come over here." Of course, decepticons didn't wear shoes, so none of them had any idea what to do. Rhianna sat Ravage down, as the most cooperative, and grabbed a pair of sandals.

"Okay, just slip your foot in like this…uh huh, no it's too small." Fifteen minutes later, the four decepticons strode out of the shoe store, Megatron viewing the rest of the mall-goers with distaste.

"Stupid humans." Several shoppers looked at Megatron nervously. Standing at 6'6'' with silver-gray hair and red eyes, he looked every part a villain. Rhianna took his arm.

"You're scaring people."

"They should be scared! I am the leader of the decepticons!"

"Wearing sweatpants. Come on." They walked into JCPenny's where a woman approached them.

"Hi there, can I help you?" Megatron waved her away.

"Out of my way human." Her smile faltered and Rhianna covered her face as she led them to the men's section.

"Okay, uh, let's go one at a time, okay?" Rhianna grabbed Soundwave, he hadn't made a sound during their entire trip, and had been the least trouble so far. Ravage started following them. "No Ravage stay." He kept following them. Soundwave looked back at his creation and gave him a stern look.

"He's a cat Rhi he doesn't stay. You take those two and get clothes I'll take care of Warp and Megs." Skywarp slung his arm over her shoulders.

"You can take care of me whenever baby doll." She blushed slightly before shrugging is arm off.

"Uh let's start with pants." She led them over to the jeans and picked up several sizes measuring against them. "Take these and try them on in the dressing room. Go into the stalls to change, and bring me back the ones that fit." Megatron and Skywarp looked at each other. Meanwhile, Rhianna was holding up shirts to Ravage and Soundwave.

"What do you think of this one?" Soundwave looked down at her.

"Coverings will suffice." Rhianna lowered the shirt and frowned.

"You can't keep talking like that you know, it's a dead giveaway." Soundwave stared at her, expressionless. She began to get nervous when he didn't blink. He finally turned away.

"Alright." She sighed and grabbed the t-shirts that fit Ravage and the more classy button-downs she had been holding up to Soundwave.

"Pants now. No, don't take them off!" Ravage paused, one leg out. "I meant we need to get you jeans." She led them over to a stand and held them up.

"Do you think these will fit?" Soundwave regarded the jeans.

"I—believe so." She smiled at him. At least he was trying.

"Then we'll call it good. You guys change and we'll check out." She sent them into the dressing rooms with very detailed instructions, before running right into Megatron as he exited one. He was wearing his black jeans backwards. He glared at her.

"You need to turn them around." She pointed and he swore.

"Slag this human apparel!" He went back into the dressing room, slamming the door behind him. Rhianna sighed. Casey came up behind her.

"Skywarp?" She called.

"Here sugar!" He came out in a dark purple button down shirt, which was open, and a pair of black jeans. Casey went slack jawed, he looked _fine_. "Something wrong sugar?"

"Uh no, no Warp you look good, really good. But you have to button that up or wear something under it." Not that she really would have minded staring at his washboard abs all day.

"Oh." He attempted to button the shirt himself and failed miserably. Casey knocked his hands away.

"Like this. The buttons go in the holes and they line up." She finished buttoning his shirt and gave it one last tug. She stepped back and admired the black haired seeker. "Leave it untucked, it looks good like that." Skywarp preened, and was almost knocked over when Megatron slammed the door back open. He was wearing his black jeans the right way now, with a pink shirt.

"Human! What is this? This is the color femmes wear! I am no femme!" Casey bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"You didn't have to put it on." Megatron glared at her and threatened to feed her to a sharkticon if she did not find him something more suiting the leader of the decepticons. When she returned with a red and blue t-shirt with a semi on it he almost popped a blood vessel. He lunged for her and Skywarp jumped in front of him.

"Whoa, now, heh, I'm sure it was an honest mistake, right?" They both looked at Casey.

"Uh, yeah, it's hard to find things in your size, you know." She fled the dressing room and Megatron took a deep breath and shoved Skywarp off of him. He stood near the entrance to the fitting rooms in nothing but a pair of black jeans, and the women shopping in that section were noticing. They stared slack-jawed at the tall man with the deep red eyes and unusual dark silver hair that fell over his face. He was very muscular with defined abs and was currently glaring at the store. He looked like the quintessential bad boy. One of the more daring girls came up and attempted to flirt.

"Hi there, I'm Sue." She flipped her hair and gave him a come-hither grin. She sashayed up to him and batted her eyelashes. Megatron pushed her aside and went to find proper coverings for himself.

"What do I care what your name is?" The girl would not be deterred and started following him around the store.

"What are you looking for? Maybe I can help? I work at a boutique when I 'm not doing gymnastics. I'm a gymnast you know. I just finished fourth in regionals." Megatron flipped through the racks of clothing, trying to find something suitable.

"Human, I do not care what you do for your livelihood." He pulled out a red shirt and tossed it over his shoulder in disgust. He did not need any clothing that reminded him of that traitor Starscream.

"I do yoga too." Megatron finally found something suitable in the form of a black leather jacket. He put it on and started admiring himself in the mirror and enjoying the feel of the leather on his skin. He would say this for his human body, it provided far more sensory input from touch. His human body was very sensitive to that sense, he had found. He had almost been enjoying it.

"I do not even know what yoga is human, and I don't care." She stuck her lower lip out and pouted before leaving in a huff. Skywarp and Casey came up next to him.

"That wasn't very nice, she was just trying to get into your pants. No need for you to be so mean." Megatron looked up from the pile of clothing Casey had brought him and gave her an odd look.

"Get in my pants?"

"Have sex Megs. She wanted to sex you up because she found you attractive." Megatron allowed a smirk to grace his features.

"Of course she did. I am Megatron the mighty." Casey did her best not to roll her eyes. Let him feel cocky, he was easier to deal with when he was in a good mood. Skywarp grabbed her by the waist.

"Hey sugar do you find _me_ attractive?" She pried his fingers off.

"All four of you are very attractive by human standards. This isn't the last time someone will try to flirt with you." Skywarp looked around, waiting for someone to come flirt with him. Meanwhile, Rhianna was waiting for Soundwave and Ravage to get out of the dressing room. She sighed and sat in the chair near the door.

"Are you guys done yet?" Ravage promptly flung open his door and jumped on her, knocking her off her chair. He was only half dressed, wearing the black t-shirt she got him backwards, while his pants were around his legs. She sighed.

"Stand up and pull your pants up!" He obediently stood and pulled them up. "Now button them." He looked confused. "Fine, I'll do it for you." She zipped and buttoned his pants and heard two older women exclaim from outside.

"Oh my, who do they think they are, doing that in public?" Rhianna's cheeks burned and she jumped away from him. Just then, Soundwave exited his dressing room in a dark blue button down shirt and jeans. He looked at Rhianna and Ravage.

"Clothing is satisfa—good." Rhianna gave him an approving nod and gathered their clothing and went to meet Casey at the cash register.

"Did you have any trouble with them?" Casey regarded Rhianna as she set a pile of clothes down at the counter.

"Some chicks started noticing the guys are handsome and hit on Megs." Rhianna snorted in laughter.

"How'd that go?" Casey shrugged in reply.

"No one died. Any problems with your two?"

"Ravage doesn't really like clothes." Casey's eyes weren't on Rhianna as she answered her.

"Yeah I gathered that." Rhianna gave her a questioning look and Casey just pointed in reply. Rhianna turned and saw a naked Ravage playing with a scarf around a woman's neck.

"No! They'll call security!" She lunged at him and he ran, thinking she was playing along. He leapt up on a rack of clothes, and from there on top of the dressing rooms. "Get down!" Rhianna stood below him, yelling, when Soundwave came up next to her.

"Ravage, cease and desist." But it was too late. Three security guards came running from the entrance, and two employees pointed them to Ravage.

"Hey, you, get down now!" Ravage leapt on the guard and Rhianna screamed.

"No, stop it!" Soundwave grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a rack of clothes. She looked at him in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"We must not be seen, we will go to retrieve Ravage under cover of darkness." She stared up at him and turned when she heard Ravage hissing and fighting with the security guards. It took five of them to subdue him using a taser. Rhianna looked down. Ravage wasn't doing any harm, she grabbed Soundwave's arm and looked into his red eyes.

"But they're hurting him!" He paused, slightly surprised she showed so much concern for a decepticon.

"Ravage is a warrior, he will be fine." He pulled her toward the exit, where Megatron waited with his arms crossed, along with Skywarp and a worried looking Casey. They quickly traversed the parking lot and piled into Rhianna's jeep, this time, there was enough room for everyone. Rhianna looked at Megatron.

"What now?"

"You and Soundwave go to the college, I'll not waste time getting our bodies back just because one of my soldiers is acting out. We'll take care of Ravage later."

"But-"

"Silence! I will find a way to release Ravage, now, take us back to your dwelling!" Rhianna pulled out of the parking lot and left the mall, trying not to look back.


	4. Megatron's Ultimate Plan

Megatron's Ultimate Plan

Well Doctor, have you located them yet?" Dr. Arkeville stood at a computer terminal in a large room. He and Starscream had been searching for Megatron's position since Skywarp had warped them away. Starscream had flown over the area several times, but frankly, all humans looked the same to him, and they had no luck. He had Dr. Arkeville scanning computer systems, looking for recent crimes in the area. Particularly, theft. Starscream knew his leader. He knew he would look for a way to become a mech again, and that they would need equipment to do it. He also knew that it was unlikely Megatron would be able to blend in with the humans he so hated. It was only a matter of time before he revealed himself, and when he did, Starscream would be there.

"Keep looking Doctor, I have work to do." No matter, the Decepticons will be busy while Megatron was away.

"Is this it?" Rhianna and Soundwave had gone down the street from their apartment to the college. She had tried to distract them by focusing on Ravage, but Megatron tried to attack her. Luckily, Soundwave saw fit to defend her, and they left while the others thought of a way to get Ravage back.

"The science building is in the back. It's separated by departments, physics, chemistry, biology…." She waited for him to respond.

"In order to ascertain our forms, I will need access to the chemistry department."

"But you're human now." They paused at a crosswalk.

"Not entirely, else we would not retain any of our previous abilities. Some aspect of our original forms remain, I must find out what it is." Rhianna thought.

"So you need to do a blood test?" Soundwave paused and she had to push him along, as he'd stopped right in the middle of the road. "Well, how else would you do it?"

"Blood test will be an acceptable form of experimentation." Rhianna walked him through the campus, volunteering no information unless he asked for it. After they got Ravage back, she would call the autobots, she decided.

"Then we will destroy them!" Skywarp yelled in agreement. Casey sat on the couch while Megatron paced and thought of a plan to take back Ravage. So far, all of them involved either blowing up the police station, or killing everyone. Skywarp was just anxious for some action. She didn't know if it would be a good idea to interrupt their plans with a healthy dose of reality. Like about how the police will be armed, or they won't stand a chance, or that she could just post bail. She grabbed her keys from the key hook.

"I'm going to get Ravage now." She closed the door, the two decepticons not paying any attention to her.

"Skywarp, find me weapons!" She heard them yelling and scrambling about and ran down the stairs. She had to get him back before they wrecked the apartment.

"And this is my English room!" Rhianna was leading Soundwave all over the campus, though trying to focus on places other than the science departments. Soundwave, meanwhile, was bored.

"Stop stalling." Rhianna paled, he knew she was trying to buy time. "Where is the science department?" Rhianna gulped she didn't have any choice now, he was on to her.

"This way." She turned around and started leading him to the science building, but there was no rule that said she had to take the quickest route.

"Yeah that's him. How much is the bail?" Casey groaned when she heard the amount. That was going to take a nice chunk out of her savings. Those robots were going to make her go broke. "Yeah I'll pay it." The police officer gave her a stack of papers she needed to sign before she could get Ravage back. She sat down in the waiting area and started filling everything out when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

"No. They wouldn't." She didn't turn around, but kept her head slightly turned, in order to better watch the two people outside the police station. She sighed when they crouched behind a mail box. Great, decepticons did not do stealth. Megatron shoved Skywarp, who stood up and strolled in, whistling. He seemed surprised to see Casey.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She turned and handed the officer the paperwork, and he disappeared through another door. A moment later, he came back with Ravage, who did not look happy. He was wearing a large white shirt and pants that the station must have provided. He perked slightly when he saw the others, then began scanning the room. Casey grabbed his arm.

"She's with Soundwave, come on." They walked outside and stood beside Megatron, who was still crouched behind the mail box.

"You can get up now." Megatron stood and surveyed Casey and Ravage.

"Hm, maybe you're not completely useless, but never walk out when I am speaking again or you will pay!" They followed Casey to her car and got in.

"How did you guys get here?" Skywarp struggled with the seatbelt.

"We followed you."

"But I was driving! How did you guys keep up?" Megatron looked smug.

"We ran. We are much faster than you puny humans."

"Great." There went her plan of leaving them stranded in the woods and driving away.

"Umm, I don't think you should-" They had found the biology department, and Soundwave found a small microscope that he promptly put in his jacket. "I can tell it's there." He looked over at her purse and took it out.

"Hide this, I will need it." She took it, reassuring herself she would just bring it back when they were done. Good thing she brought her large bag today. A buzzing made her pause and fish her phone from her denim jacket.

"Hello?" Several voices rang through the phone and she held it away from her as yelling was heard from the other end of the line. Finally, Megatron's voice came through the speaker.

"Human! I wish to speak with Soundwave!" She handed the phone to Soundwave, who took it curiously.

"Soundwave reporting."

"Soundwave, do you have the equipment need?"

"Affirmative."

"Good, return to our temporary base. We have retrieved Ravage." Soundwave snapped the phone shut and started exiting the building.

"Wait, that was it? All you needed was a microscope?" Rhianna raced to catch up with him.

"Too much equipment missing will be suspicious. After I finish the preliminary test we will return for more." Rhianna's shoulders slumped, the college was bound to start noticing missing equipment, even if they did space out their thefts. And there was no telling if they were already caught on tape. She was several meters behind him when a guy farther down a different hall called out to her.

"Hey, Rhianna!" She stopped, and recognized a boy from her physics class jogging toward her.

"Uh hey, Billy." He finally reached her and started grinning.

"I noticed you weren't at class today. I thought you might like to borrow my notes, maybe if you need help understanding them we could study together sometime." Rhianna gave him an uneasy smile, he was nice but she didn't like boys that were overly eager.

"Thank you that's really nice, but I don't think I'll have too much trouble." The boy would not be deterred.

"Well if you have any trouble you can give me a call. Do you have my number?"

"Um…I'll just ask you about it in class."

"Well can I have your number?"

"Uh…" She was going to have trouble dodging this one, maybe if she gave him Casey's number.

"She will require no assistance. If she does I will be the one to provide it." Soundwave, she forgot about him. He put his hand on her shoulder and glared at the boy.

"Soun-Sam. Uhh, Billy, this is Sam, he's from out of town." Billy glanced at Soundwave warily. Standing at 6'4'' and being as muscular as he was, he was rather intimidating. Not to mention his reddish eyes.

"Oh…nice to meet you. Are you a physics major?" Soundwave stared at the boy.

"No, my area is….communications." Okay, even Rhianna was getting creeped out now. She cleared her throat.

"Okay, well, time to be going. See you!" She grabbed Soundwave's arm and lead him back to her jeep. They got inside and she turned to him.

"What was that about? He's harmless."

"He was bothering you." Rhianna raised an eyebrow and pulled out of her parking space.

"Why should you care if he bothered me or not?" Soundwave frowned.

"Emotional stress is not needed, he was wasting our time." So that was it. Rhianna dropped the subject, but Soundwave continued to frown. Though what he said was true, he did not know what caused him to stop the boy who was obviously infatuated with Rhianna. There was no reason he should care. Perhaps he too had been damaged by the change like Ravage. That was all the more reason to find out what changed them quickly, so he could be back to his old self. They were silent the rest of the drive back, and walked into the apartment to see Megatron standing in the living room gesturing angrily. Everyone turned around when they came in.

"Soundwave, good. We were just discussing the next phase in our operations." Rhianna looked confused.

"Operations?" Megatron gave her an evil grin.

"Yes, operations. You will be aiding us. Both of you." Casey started waving her hands widely and shaking her head.

"No, no thank you. I'm fine really, I can't. I've got class, so I can't, but thank you for asking…ring…ring…ring. Oh that's my phone." Casey grabbed her phone. "Hello? Oh hi mom." She tried walking away, but Megatron yanked her back by her hair. "Ow."

"You will be aiding us one way or another, whether you like it or not." Casey gulped. Damn it.

"Now I'm assuming this is a paid position?" Megatron looked at her oddly. So did Skywarp.

"Wait, we can get paid for this?" Skywarp looked like he'd seen the light. Megatron slapped a hand to his forehead.

"I'm surrounded by idiots."

"What do you mean Megatron is gone?" Starscream stood in the control room with Thundercracker, Blitzwing, Rumble, Frenzy, and Thrust.

"Yes, our leader met his unfortunate demise at the hands of an old enemy."

"What about Skywarp?" Thundercracker crossed his arms.

"Yeah, and Soundwave?" The twins looked angry, but really, they were just worried.

"They have been taken prisoner, but don't worry, we will find a way to liberate them after we acquire some much needed energy." The decepticons looked dubious.

"Yeah? Then where's his body Starscream? How do we know you ain't lying to us?" Starscream glared at the cassetticons.

"You will do as I say! I am now supreme commander of the decepticons! Now get ready for the raid on the power plant." The decepticons shuffled out of the control room to start preparing for their battle, as the cassette twins exited the room, Rumble grabbed Frenzy and pulled him to the side.

"Forget what Screamer said. We gotta find the boss."

Two Hours Later…

"…And with that we'll finally defeat the autobots!" Megatron marched back and forth in front of the couch, where everyone else sat. Casey hesitantly raised her fist.

"…Yay." Rhianna raised her hand. Ravage grabbed it. He'd been practically sitting in her lap all evening. She was sandwiched between him and Soundwave, who had been waiting for Megatron to finish his speech to begin his analysis.

"Umm, maybe you should just work on being robots again?" Megatron waved her off.

"I will not waste this opportunity. Soundwave, postpone your research for right now and work on the device." Soundwave was disappointed. He also wanted to be a robot again. He got up and took the microscope he stole and went into the kitchen. He would need supplies. He started dismantling the radio, the toaster, and the microwave. The girls watched in silent horror as their kitchen was being dismantled. A tear rolled down Casey's cheek as she saw Soundwave take apart her George Forman grill. Megatron looked satisfied. He turned to the girls.

"Now then, get me food, I'm in need of fuel." Casey glared.

"How are we supposed to make it if we can't cook anything!" Soundwave paused and Megatron growled.

"I don't care how you do it, just get it done!" Casey stood up.

"Fine! Then we have to go out to eat!" Skywarp looked around.

"Go out where?" She pointed.

"To a restaurant, come on." She grabbed her keys and stormed out the door, not waiting for the others to follow. Skywarp caught up with her first.

"Well sugar, where are we going?"

"Chinese. If Megs thinks he can just take apart my George Forman grill and get away with it, he's in for a rude wake up call. Let's see him try to use chopsticks, the bitch." Near the end of her speech she had started mumbling to herself, before she let out a loud shout. "That'll show him! He'll embarrass himself in front of everyone. And then I'll be the one who gets the last laugh. Ha ha ha!" She laughed loudly, and Skywarp took a step back from her.

"Uhh, Megatron? Maybe you shouldn't have let Soundwave take apart her food equipment; it looks like it affected her sanity." Megatron rolled his eyes.

"Stupid human. Soundwave, continue when we get back." He nodded and followed them out. Ravage hauled Rhianna out to the car happily.

"Hey!" They got into the car, Ravage holding onto Rhianna's arm. She sighed. Casey looked in the rearview mirror.

"In the clingy phase already?" Rhianna glared at her. Soundwave took a circuit board out of his pocket and took out a small tool and began to tinker with it. Casey's eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?" Soundwave opened his mouth, but Casey waved her hand.

"Nevermind, I don't want to know." They pulled up to a stop sign and Megatron glared at a small child in the backseat of the car next to them. The child started to cry. Megatron smirked in satisfaction as Casey pulled away.

Everyone piled out of the car after Casey pulled into the parking lot. Ravage pulled at the edges of his shirt and Rhianna jumped on him.

"NO! No more stripping!" Ravage blinked and promptly glomped her. "Ack!" Soundwave pulled him off her.

"Ravage, cease." He followed Soundwave dutifully as Casey led them into the Golden Phoenix, the decepticons looking around curiously. A hostess met them near the door.

"Hi there, six?" Casey nodded.

"Right this way." She led them to a large round booth and handed them menus. The decepticons looked at them in confusion. Rhianna opened hers and showed it to Soundwave.

"See, these are the options, you can order whatever you want. But just so you know, the portions are pretty big." They opened the menus and Skywarp squinted.

"I can't read this." Megatron frowned.

"Soundwave, you know the most of the fleshlings language, you will order for us." Soundwave nodded from his place next to Rhianna. She was second to the end of the booth, but blinked when she turned and saw an empty space.

"Ravage?" She looked around her and paled when she found him.

"Oh crap." Ravage had found the fish tank. He was trying to lift the lid off the tank and get the large gold fish he was eyeing. Rhianna jumped from the table.

"Don't you dare! You're going to get us kicked out. Put the fish back." She gave him a stern look and Ravage rounded his shoulders and lowered his head, looking ashamed. "Go back to the table." She watched him shuffle across the floor and noticed everyone was staring at them. "Um…he really likes fish." She hurried back to the table and hid behind her menu. Soundwave gave her an approving look.

"Thank you." She blinked in shock.

"Uhhh, you're welcome." Megatron looked around angrily.

"Where is our human server? I am hungry and demand sustenance!" He banged on the table, causing the water glasses to jump and spill over. As if hearing his demand a red headed waitress appeared.

"Hi, welcome to the Golden Phoenix. How can I help you?"

"You will provide us with food and make it quick!" The girls tried shrinking down as everyone in the entire restaurant stared at them. Rhianna tried to diffuse the situation.

"Uh, we'll have the Mongolian beef, sweet and sour chicken, and the tofu curry with fried rice." She mouthed sorry to the waitress and handed her the menus. Once the waitress was gone she rounded on Megatron.

"You can't be rude like that!"

"And why not, I am her superior." He crossed his arms, looking confident. Casey decided to take him down a few notches.

"She'll tell them to spit in our food." Everyone at the table stared at her with horror and disgust.

"Casey!" Rhianna hissed at her, trying to get her to shut up. Skywarp looked around the restaurant worriedly.

"They wouldn't would they?" She nodded.

"Oh yeah, happened to an uncle of mine." Megatron angrily stood up and slammed his hands on the table again. Rhianna caught her glass before it could fall over.

"They wouldn't dare!" He shoved his chair back and stormed over to the kitchen. Rhianna tried to wave him back.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to make sure that no one tampers with my food!" He marched to the kitchen, knocking a poor bus boy over in the process. Rhianna let her head drop to the table.

"He's going to get us kicked out." Ravage patted her on the head before he started playing with her pony tail.

As Megatron made his way over to prevent any damage to his food he passed the bar and paused when he saw what was on the television.

"Human, turn the volume up! I wish to watch this." The bartender gave him a weird look but complied. Megatron smirked as he watched the news report.

"What a turn of circumstance." He turned and went back to the table, taking his seat at the end of the table opposite Ravage, food forgotten. At that moment they brought the rice and drinks, which turned out to be coke. Skywarp took a big gulp and screwed his face up, before spitting it out over the table.

"What is this? It prickles!" Rhianna tried to hold in her laughter, but failed and ended up making an odd snorting sound. Ravage looked concerned.

"Carbonation! They've never had anything carbonated!" Soundwave picked up his glass and looked at it curiously while Casey cleaned up Skywarp's mess.

"It's full of air bubbles Skywarp, take smaller sips until you get used to it." He picked up his glass warily and took a small sip.

"Hey, this tastes good, leader, you have to try this!" Megatron had his arms crossed and was staring off into the distance. He waved his hand.

"Not now, I'm thinking." Megatron sat in a somber silence as he contemplated what he could do with what he saw. Meanwhile, everyone else was attempting to eat rice. Rhianna had snapped her pair of chopsticks and picked up clumps of the sticky rice and began to eat. Ravage watched and picked up his own pair of chopsticks and snapped them apart. He looked at the two wooden sticks and promptly threw one at Skywarp, hitting him in the face.

"Ow!" Skywarp threw his back, hitting Rhianna.

"Hey!" Soundwave grabbed the chopsticks from the two and gave them disapproving looks. Ravage looked properly chastised, Skywarp, however, glared at Soundwave.

"Hey, give those back!" Soundwave sat stoically.

"No, I am still your superior officer." Skywarp glared and sat back. He looked at Casey pleadingly.

"What?" He stuck his bottom lip out and pouted.

"Aren't you going to stick up for me?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"No."

"Aw." She sighed and handed him her chopsticks. He winked at her. "I knew you loved me baby."

"Don't make me hurt you Sky." Just then the waitress came back with their food. Everyone looked on eagerly and Ravage attempted to grab the chicken with his hands. Rhianna slapped him with a chopstick and the waitress hurried away. Casey put her hands over the food as everyone reached for it.

"Wait! You're going to make a mess, I'll dish you up." She gave each of the decepticons even portions of the dishes and gestured to her fork.

"Just use this, okay?" Skywarp and Ravage started shoveling food in their mouths. Megatron wiped a chunk of beef from his brow, curtsey of Skywarp. He was still thinking over the news report he saw when he finally came to a decision.

"Decepticons, time to leave."

"But the food just got here."

"Now!" He strode out. Rhianna flagged down a waitress.

"Can we get some boxes?"

Casey and Rhianna sat on their couch watching Soundwave finish assembling the device needed for Megatron's ultimate plan.

"Device completed." Megatron steepled his hands and grinned manically.

"Excellent. Soon both the autobots and Starscream will be defeated. How ironic."

"How is that ironic?"

"Shh." Casey crossed her arms and then uncrossed them and got up to go to bed.

"Well, have fun with that. Good night everyone." She passed Megatron, who was still laughing, on the way to her room. He suddenly stopped laughing and grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast human." Casey's shoulders slumped, she was getting really sick of this.

"What?"

"It has come to my attention that our rest patterns would be better if we had official designated sleep pads."

"I'm not buying you a bed."

"No need human. I will take yours." She stared at him slack jawed.

"What? You can't do that!"

"I will be battling autobots tomorrow. I will need sufficient rest to accomplish this."

"But it's my room. Take Rhianna's."

"Hey!"

"Soundwave will be taking her rest chamber. "

"Aww." Rhianna looked down. Ravage patted her on the back.

"Not needed." Megatron frowned at Soundwave.

"Come now Soundwave, you saw the Serta commercials, we will sleep that much better." Soundwave shook his head.

"Current sleeping arrangements are suitable."

"Fine." Megatron got up and stormed to Casey's room and slammed the door. She got up and took the takeout boxes they brought from the Golden Phoenix to the kitchen. They had emptied them as soon as they got back, while watching Megatron pace the living room. Rhianna looked at Soundwave.

"Thanks." Soundwave looked at her and put the small metal device with wires sticking everywhere on the coffee table.

"You're welcome." She headed back into her room, closely followed by Ravage. She shooed him off and he slunk back into the living room and settled himself on the floor. Soundwave turned and lay on the couch and shut his eyes. Skywarp looked around, the only place left was the armchair. He looked at Casey and grinned.

"Hey babe, wanna share?" Casey sighed and grabbed the blanket off the couch.

"I'll sleep in the tub."


End file.
